The present invention relates to an improved method of producing a shaped concrete block or brick for hydraulics, more particularly for harbor installations, having two arms spaced apart at right angles to each other and a web connecting the centers of the arms, and an installation for enabling the method to be carried out.
Shaped concrete bricks of this kind are already known for harbor installations and more particularly for external harbor workings, dams and the like hydraulics. The arms of the bricks normally have two symmetrically outwardly tapering pyramid-shaped parts or truncated cone-shaped parts, and the web is prismatic or cylindrical. These shaped concrete bricks have hitherto been concreted with their web and one arm in a horizontal position and with the other arm in a vertical position. Type of shuttering for concreting shaped bricks in the manner stated above and the shaped brick is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 1.